


First Christmas

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio is kicked out of his house on Dec. 23. Lovino and his family welcome him with open arms.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



Lovino is just putting the finishing touches on his tree when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up and hums softly, opening the door. “Antonio! It’s nice to see you… What’s wrong?” He asks, noticing the tears streaming down his face. He pulls Antonio out of the cold and sits him down. “Babe, what’s going on?” Lovino gently holds Antonio’s hand and sits beside him, waiting for him to calm down enough to explain. 

Antonio nuzzles into Lovino’s neck softly and cries hard. When he finally calms down, he swallows heavily. “My parents kicked me out.” He whispers. He looks around Lovino’s living room, then notices that he has the tree set up. “I’m so sorry, Lovi! I didn’t mean to disrupt your decorating.” He whispers. He stands up and heads for the door. He pauses when Lovino grabs his arm and turns back to him. 

“Toni, really? I wouldn’t kick you out just cause I’m setting up the christmas tree. My family was just a little late decorating this year.” He kisses Antonio’s cheek. “My parents aren’t coming home for a little bit. Maybe you can help me get the lights up high. Come on, we were going to move in together when high school was over anyway. That’s only a couple months Tonio.” He smiles a little, kissing Antonio softly. “Do you have any Christmas traditions?” He asks. 

Antonio looks at him, then looks down again. “I’ve never had a Christmas. Once a year my parents drag me to Midnight Mass, and that’s all we ever do.” He whispers. “Sometimes my brother gave me presents. A few times. “ Antonio responds. He follows Lovino around and holds the light strands, hanging them up above Lovino’s head when he is asked to. Antonio is calming down significantly by the time Lovino’s family comes home and fawns over their beautiful decorating. 

That night, Lovino and Antonio snuggle up to each other by the fire, listening to Lovino’s grandfather telling them the story of the Nutcracker while they sip coco and eat cookies. Antonio feels so happy to be apart of something this year. He smiles softly at Lovino and kisses his lips gently, snuggling closer. The heat of the fire makes him drowsy, but he doesn’t sleep. Lovino’s family opens the presents on Christmas Eve, so that they can focus on what’s truly important on Christmas, family. 

Romulus puts down the booklet and smiles. “Okay. Since Antonio is the Guest of Honor this year, why doesn’t he pass out the gifts?” He asks. Antonio looks at him in surprise, but then nods. He goes to the tree, the one that he had just helped set up that day, and starts pulling presents out from underneath the tree. He passes them out, becoming awkward when he gets a few for himself. He sets them beside Lovino, a blush on his cheeks. 

Lovino watches Antonio, eyes soft. The way that Antonio glows with the lights behind him is the most beautiful thing that he’s ever seen. There’s a rainbow sparkle in his eyes, Lovino notices. He slides his phone and takes a picture, wanting to paint his boyfriend with the soft colours he’s looking at him in right now. Antonio sits beside Lovino once more when he’s done passing them out. 

Antonio waits for everyone else to start before unwrapping his own. Lovino drops an extra little package into Antonio’s lap after he unwrapped the cozy sweater and turtle plush toys that the rest of his family got him. Antonio looks at him in surprise, cheeks flushing as he tears it open. A house key falls into his lap. 

“We figured you’d need it soon. Welcome home, Toni.” Lovino says gently, smiling sweetly. He kisses Antonio’s forehead lightly. Antonio starts to cry, so happy that he’s overwhelmed. 

“But I don’t have anything to give you.” He whispers. “I didn’t get any of you any gifts.” Antonio feels a bit guilty,. He hugs Lovino tightly, tears continuing to fall. Lovino smiles softly, hugging him close. 

“You’re here with us aren’t you? We couldn’t ask for anything more.” He whispers, kissing him deeply. Antonio lets out a small sob, thanking him quietly. “We love you, Antonio. So much. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” He smiles brightly, sitting back and looking at Lovino’s- his- family.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Pidge!


End file.
